Forever
by realnickiip
Summary: Leo always knew he liked Piper. He just didn't know how much. Piper was always unsure of Jason. She just didn't know that the reason was because she happened to love someone else. Someone called Leo.
1. Chapter 1

Forever.

Leo always knew he liked Piper. He just didn't know how much. Piper was always unsure of Jason. She just didn't know it was because she happened to love someone else. Someone called Leo.

Leo awoke to the sound of fighting. Obviously no other than Jason and Piper. Though Piper and Jason repeatedly insisted that every couple went through these 'hard times', he had a nagging suspicion that not every couple was this...irritated with each other. Seriously, if Leo could hear them (he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one) through the sound proof walls, he knew something was obviously wrong. Another thought popped into his mind while thinking about his friends breaking up. The keywords: _breaking, wrong, _and_ obviously_ pretty much triggered the thought he had been trying to get rid of for the past seven years. Somehow, the word breaking changed to the past progressive version of itself; broken. Then, it s_omehow_, began to create synonyms for itself too. Some examples would be: LEO, LIFE, and, what was it? Oh yeah, LEO. What a smart alec his mind could be sometimes.

Almost instantly he had a flashback of the night of the fire. The last smile his mom gave him before she went back to retrieve her keys. When Gaea had locked the doors (not showing herself yet), killed his mom, broke his spirit and pretty much began to create the messed up boy Leo was today. She had told him it was no use and he should just give up, or he'd regret it or whatever. Ha. The flashback continued, showing Leo when his hand caught fire and he burned down the workshop, Gaea smiling sleepily as she watched and him blacking out from the smoke. Leo shook his head as if that would be enough to make the memory go away.

"Look at me now, Dirt Face," he muttered as he got out of bed.

"Not as broken as you wanted me to be huh?"

He walked into the bathroom shivering. Leo was pretty sure that he had all the rooms accustumed to the temperature the person there wanted. Weird. He brushed his teeth and put his clothes on.

After he was done, he walked back into the bathroom and stared at his reflection. His pointy elf ears were hidden behind his black mop of curly hair. His dark brown eyes glinted mischeviously. His smile was unusually wide and bright. Perfect.

"Man, I deserve an Oscar award for this." he said aloud.

He tried saying it again, but this time in a Darth Vader voice. Then in a British accent followed by a Canadian one. Then Russian. He continued on like this until he couldn't think of any more places in the world with strange or funny accents.

Finally he jogged out to the mess hall where he found Jason and Piper glaring daggers at each other, like usual. Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, and Percy where chatting nervously and randomly. I think they thought that Jason, a son of Jupiter and Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite fighting was more scary than Gaea awakening. OK. Maybe Gaea awakening was a shitload more scary but hey, it's a really close call.

"OK. Listen up everyone!" Percy called.

"It's time to have a serious conversation. And unless you want to die you better listen."

_Ok I hope you guys like this and yeah I know that this would be the second upload of the first chapter, but I think this makes way more sense then the last one you pick your choice of chapter but I like this one better. If you have no idea what I'm talking about then good. Keep reading, voting, and whatever else you do. THANK YOUUU! 3

Sincerely,

realnickiip


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The way Percy said it was terrifying. He was wondering if Percy had come to the conclusion Leo was worthless and he deserved to be thrown off the Argo II, literally though, when Piper elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" he yelped. All eyes turned to him.

Leo knew he should be used to this. I mean he's known and actually liked these guys longer than he's known and liked anybody in his life, but the attention made him uncomfortable. He blushed and glanced at Piper who was supressing a smile. Maybe a laugh.

"Ohhkaay..." Percy said.

Everyone smiled. Except for Jason, who was staring at him and Piper strangely. All eyes finally returned to Percy and Piper grinned. She still supressed the laugh though.

He didn't know why, but everytime she laughed, smiled, or just whenever he was around her, his heart seemed to race. He couldn't help it. He started to notice how beautiful her braided brown hair looked all of a sudden. He liked that unlike every other child of Aphrodite, Piper didn't care about what she looked like. Her kaleidoscope eyes twinkled happily and Leo wondered when the last time she'd smiled was. Ever since she and Jason began to fight, she begun to seem less like herself. Always gloomy and unhappy. He felt that even though Jason was his best friend, Piper deserved better.

"So guys..." Percy stated. Leo didn't know if he had been talking before, he'd been too busy thinking about Piper. He turned to look at Leo.

"So?.." he said with a shake of his head. Everyone turned to him again.

"Umm...sure?" He answered. Percy grinned, eyes twinkling with delight.

"Alright then! Everybody, go!" he waved his hands in an upward movement and all around him the water exploded up too. Percy blushed.

"Uh...sorry?" everyone burst out laughing. Even Jason this time.

They got up and went to their duties, except for Piper who followed Leo.

"Sup Beauty Queen. Need somethin?" Piper blushed but looked at Leo puzzled.

"We're supposed to be together, remember?" The way she said it made Leo's heart race faster than it already was. Man, he needed to fix that. Still, it hurt to know she didn't mean it.

"Uh..about that...I kinda spaced out, care to explain?" she giggled and told him Percy wanted to stop at a place called Konya in Turkey because of a dream vision he had. Leo nodded and got to work. Too bad he didn't know that at the orders of Percy, he had led them straight into an accidental trap.

* * *

KKKK. So there's a little cliff hanger and I know I haven't uploaded for like a million years except for uploading the updated first chapter,-still don't get it, still good.- so I will upload one more chapter tonight, Chapter 3, and then I won't upload until tomorrow. Okay. Dat all see y'all latah. Payce!

Sincerely,

realnickiip


End file.
